Onderon Needs You (not them)
by Green Verde
Summary: AU. A different take on the Onderon rebellion. Unexpected presences abound. A powerful warrior returns to the war. Some Luxsoka. Minor Anakin role. The Onderon rebels want to take the palace so Sanjay Rash is overthrown, but how that happens is an open question. Solid T rating. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is an AU version of the Onderon Rebels story arc. It is very similar to the regular story, only slightly different wtih a few twists. Enjoy!

Saw's rebels just won an important skirmish in the jungle and managed to infiltrate into Iziz, thanks to Lux's plan. Everyone separates out and did their thing for a few days. One time, Lux follows Ahsoka into the market, and he talks up the merchants while buying fruits and goods to bring to the others. One Twi'lek in particular, who sells small and tiny round fruits, is especially friendly and gregarious. Lux wants to return to that merchant to see where his sympathies lie concerning the King.

"We finally made it back to the safehouse here in Iziz! What a load of fighting." says an exhausted Steela.

"Yeah, it's great to finally all be together again. That was some battle we had earlier!" Saw says, smugly. A few cheers went out. "I like seeing the new faces, but you better learn quick if you're not experienced! Fight fearlessly!" Saw looks at Lux, and Lux responds quietly with a confident look back.

A normally stoic informant comes in with some information: "Guys, I have some bad news. One of my new sources in the merchant square tipped me off about numerous droid reinforcements. King Rash has a new super tactical droid at his disposal, along with more of everything. Numerous commando droids now guard everything important, anything worth hitting. I contacted the other safehouses, and apparently none of ours were killed. There was an independent cell unconnected to us that was massacred. The local holos claim they targeted pro-CIS Onderonians."

Hutch says, "Even if it's true, it doesn't matter since most of us are tired of those damn droids! Whoever likes the Separatists sucks! King Dendup is neutral and sought to keep us out of the bloody galactic war!"

Cheers and shouts erupt, but they are subdued since everything became much harder.

Obi-Wan states his unwavering support for the rebels with supplies and credits. Anakin insults Sanjay while stating his rule is weak, treasonous, and cowardly. Anakin's bravado inspires everyone, especially Saw Guerrera, one of Anakin's favorites. Obi-Wan's comlink beeps.

"You are a righteous group, and you will win! May the Force be with you all!" Kenobi waves goodbye.

Masters Kenobi and Skywalker step away from the gathering, recieveing an important message from Coruscant. Master Kenobi hears the order to return immediately for an urgent mission, to assist in some bitter struggle of a hard fight at an undislosed location. Because Skywalker's padawan is still here on mission, it's up to Anakin whether he should return. Skywalker decides to stay a little while longer, to tie up some loose ends. Anakin needs a few moments with his new favorite group of people and with his padawan. Kenobi and Skywalker exchange good natured sarcastic dialogue and Obi-Wan rushes out of the safehouse, ready to leave Iziz and Onderon for the wider war.

Lux knows what he is doing now, against the droids and with Ahsoka.

Nothing is going to stand in the way of Lux and Ahsoka being together, even if for a short time. Ahsoka was happy, except when the togruta thought about Steela. Steela is an ambitious one, but she lacks the smooth touch that Lux offers. Steela is also foolish

for assuming Ahsoka had been anything less than a powerful Jedi. She isn't exactly on a level with her master, but still what nerve. Lux didn't like Steela anyway, or at least Ahsoka hopes that is true.

_**A Short While Later**_

Anakin Skywalker manages to escape the omnipresence of his flock, to engage in much needed time with Padme on his comlink. He may regret this decision when the rebels talk amongst themselves. Some of the higher leadership get antsy and overly ambitious.

Saw rushes into the room, after everyone begins to settle into quiet, joyous conversations.

"Everyone, Everyone! My covert mission is this: sneak into the palace, kill the usurper Sanjay Rash, then free His Majesty King Ramsis Dendup in order to finally end this pointless occupation!"

Steela quicky interjects, "Then Ahsoka kisses you and we all live happily ever after right? Get real, Saw. You can't do anything on your own." Ahsoka glares at Steela for her setup. Some of the rebels laugh, but Dono is melancholy because she secretly likes Saw. Unlike many, Dono can push her feelings down so her purpose does not waver.

"Even if anything happens to me, I'm going to poison the king's drinks, so the next time King Rash has a drink he will die. I'm doing the utmost to avoid collateral damage!" Some rebels applaud the idea, since Saw has been very effective in seizing material from the Seps in the past.

"Enough Saw, you can't do it and you can't go!"

"Ahsoka, come with me to the palace. If I can't ambush Rash, then I will have to get out quick."

Lux has had enough of Saw's selfish, reckless abandon. Deep down, Lux wants to fight alongside Saw so he fights more like a manly man to woo Ahsoka. "I'm going with you. It's risky, but we're in this together. Going solo simply won't work. Besides, I should talk with Royal Guard General Tandin. We need him."

Ahsoka calmly offers, "I have confidence in both of you. I have to get invovled so you both succeed. Lux, you are brave and persuasive. Saw, you're the strongest soldier we have. I can't wait till Rash buckles in defeat before us! We're going in together!"

Anakin walks in while hearing some of the plan: "I'm going with you. I assume you're infiltrating the palace?"

"Yes Master".

"I'm not going to go_ in_ to the palace, but on top of it. Captain Rex and I are going to keep an eye on Iziz, and Rex will take out some droids while keeping watch. My role is to observe, and drop in on the palace if anything gets too messy."

Saw felt really assured, as if nothing would ever go wrong:

"That's it, then. Sounds like a plan, Jedi."

"No. You may be the leader, Saw, but this is all too hasty no matter who is in charge. We don't have a chance unless the big power generator falls. Onderon will never be free unless we reinstate Kind Dendup! We have to reassure the people and do recruiting. Besides, your sister has to tell you no from time to time. What do you all think?" Steela smiles.

Some of the fighters in the group murmur.

Dono, one of the rebels with Steela from the beginning, announces: "We need an elected leader who balances cautious strategy and bold action. Steela saw us though tough times and she will save us all! Everyone in favor of Steela as our leader, raise your hand!" Dono pauses. "I'm sorry, Saw, but this is for our own good."

Steela makes contact with the room holo, so the others who are away can participate. Somehow, she knew it wouldn't matter.

The vote is unanimous; all Jedi and some others abstain. Saw was and still is the most popular rebel among them, but popularity cannot guarantee victory. Steela gives the group diplomatic and steady leadership, something the fighters desperately want going forward. She is the best choice, by far.

"Thank you everyone. Listen up. Nobody attacks the palace while the power is up, understood? It's late. We will go over our plan for victory tomorrow. Dismissed."

The rank and file feel relief that Saw will not be reckless. Saw feels like going rogue, and he isn't alone. Lux senses an opportunity, and he will take full advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Early the next day**_

Saw never felt more hurt. He didn't feel betrayed, because his sister is special to him.

Saw just liked being in charge, being strong, and being bold. He realized Steela has qualities he lacks, not that he cares too much about that. Lux is weak. He's some pampered rich kid whose never had it rough until his Confederate mummy died. Guerrera couldn't help but look down on Bonteri for being so pathetic. He'll crack under pressure and fold. Saw is sure of it.

Lux acts like a newbie during too many occasions. The Boy Senator is way more arrogant than he ever could be; wanting to go with him on a dangerous mission just to impress the togruta Jedi. Why that would be boggles Saw's mind, but no more. Saw just thinks Lux is an idiot. At least he is relieved that Lux doesn't like Steela. The male Guerrera does not have designs on the togruta, but he is intrigued by her confidence and spunky personality.

"Hello Saw".

"Lux".

"That's a good plan you had, actually. I changed my mind. You can go alone into the palace. The rest of us can't really stop you."

"Why, so you think I will get captured, and you and Ahsoka will heroically rescue me?

Not likely."

"I agree. I can't really help you. That's why you have to go alone. One of the Jedi will bail you out, if the worst comes to pass."

"Thanks for the advice, not. You are such a phony, Bonteri. Don't pretend you have it all together! Politics is for cheats and failures. The togruta doesn't have feelings for you, and she can't anyway! Her species is predatory, Lux. She sees both of us as pieces of meat. I don't know about you but I don't need that." Saw picks up a cloth to wipe down a rifle.

"So your head is full of angry sawdust I take it? Good luck, because you're going to need it! So what if you're not the leader anymore, get over it."

"Shh, here comes the Jedi!"

Anakin walks from where he was to their spot in the hall. "Gentlemen" he nodded.

"General Skywalker."

"Saw, you're strong and one of the best out of the whole group. I have taken much note of your impressive initiative. This leadership transition is for the best and affects little. You are in the upper echelon still. Steela's leadership means you are her definite second in command, and you'll always have her ear. I wish you well. Lux, I hope you can persuade General Tandin to have his men turn against the Separatists. That alone will tilt us towards full victory in a very short time. I'm taking Captain Rex to the snipers nest on top of the palace. I don't plan to stick around once the power is down. Ahsoka is staying until the mission is complete. Rex and I have to get back to fighting open battles with clones very soon, so the power has to go down asap. As you were."

Saw and Lux differed on who received the best praise. Anakin was now no longer concerned with anyone except his padawan. His padawan has clearly lost all focus, except on Lux. Anakin walks off.

"Saw, I dare you to cut off Sanjay's head, or better yet spit on him while he's still alive!"

"You're on Bonteri!"

"Are we betting?"

"No need. I'm going alone. I'll return, and when I do you'll know."

_**At The Palace**_

Rash bowed before the hologram.

"Rise. I offer my congratulations on defeating a terrorist group. It seems too easy, there may be more."

"Not likely, but if there are any, your reinforcements and Kalani will be more than enough to maintain control over the masses."

"I want Onderon's riches sent offworld immediately. The one thing that will prevent any rebellion from cropping up again are some new droid gunships. They are ray shielded and well armed; little if anything can knock them out. They are en route and will take several standard days to arrive."

"I'm eager to see them from my palace."

"You will also be graced by two Dark Acolytes. They are human males. They will make any assassination attempt impossible. They will keep an eye on the deal, so don't try anything stupid. The Acolytes are trained in the Jedi arts. They should arrive momentarily."

"Thank you my lord."

_**Walking outside to the Armory Safehouse**_

"_Padawan_, I have to know. Are you losing focus?"

"No, master".

"Good. I understand your concern for their success. I feel it too. But, are you focused on the senator?"

"Well, we have had run-ins during previous missions. His heart is in the right place, even if he was a separatist. He could return to the Republic."

Anakin laughs. "You think I don't know? I do remember one of those missions. Senator Amidala was foolish to flout the Republic by traveling to Raxus. I've seen how you two look at each other. Don't get entangled with him. Your commitment to the Jedi is at stake, and it isn't worth throwing away. You already keep secrets, especially from Obi-Wan. It's not good to make it harder on yourself."

Ahsoka has a big grin on her face, thinking about 'entanglement'. "Don't worry skyguy, I'm not going to get 'emotional' with anyone. Not even for a moment. Saw is a strong fighter, sort of like you master, but he's dumber than a bag of hammers." They laugh. "Lux is smart, articulate, and really sweet. I just want him to live through this conflict, that's all. Afterward, he's going to have to take care of himself."

" 'Atta girl, Snips. No emotional attachments. I have to let you in on something. I cannot completely condemn any feeling. Just don't let it get out of hand. Put the mission first always. The Jedi are a noble order, as you know, but we do not prohibit.. frivolity. It's not my role to inhibit you from acting on your instincts, young one. The big push to dump Sanjay Rash will begin as soon as the power is out. Go see if Lux is _ready _for the _mission. _He has to be fully prepped for whatever occurs. General Tandin has to be persuaded to defect, if not he must go."

"Understood, Master." Lux better get ready, for things are about to get heavy.

_**Later**_

"Why the hell am I in the sewer, Lux? Ugh, this is so gross! I swear, I know I'm a Jedi, but this just gives me a bad feeling every time."

"Listen, it's the only way in or out of the city that's still a secret. I found out about it from one of the merchants."

"I suppose you're right. I'm still tempted to introduce that merchant to my lightsaber when we get out of this mess!"

"In the jungle there is a fresh water lake about two clicks straight in front of us. The exit point to ground seems to be very close."

"I need to get out of these sewer rags and into that lake!"

"It might take time to get out of this armor, but it will come off."

"Much of that does look like Saw's armor."

"Ahsoka, please. Don't ruin this by talking about that moron."

Eventually they get to the lake as described by Lux Bonteri. Ahsoka takes off all her dirty clothes and jumps into the deep end. Lux swims over to Ahsoka, clearly in the buff as well.

They both swim and have fun teasing and splashing.

" 'Soka, I know that sewer is nasty and that's why we're skinny dipping. I just wanted to make out somewhere where the others wouldn't see."

"Lux, you are sweet, and I like you for it. You are sadly naive about all this, but that isn't such a bad thing. Prepare yourself, you're about to get Luxy!" Ahsoka looks beaming, almost glistening. The lake does wonders for appearances.

The two exit the lake. Padawan Tano could no longer hold back her force or her Togruta predatory instincts. Lucky for Lux Bonteri that Togrutas don't eat humans, but they do mate with them. Hunting and mating are often triggered by the same animal instincts. Lux and Ahsoka have so much fun, and easily lose track of time. Ahsoka finally comes to her senses, no guilt about getting physical, but the mission.

"I almost want to walk back to Iziz nude. Our clothes reek."

"Same here Ahsoka, but we can't."

"Any close safehouses so we can find new clothes, or in my case a new robe?"

"Yes, the west side safehouse is closest to the wall. We can grapple our way in or use your lightsabers."

"We both smell like we've mated. Come on, back into the lake!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's here Chapter 3 is here! This is a little longer than the other chapters.

Chapter 4 coming soon.

_**The Command Center (Main Safehouse)**_

Steela is going over the plan. The bulk of the group is in the main building, while a few are in other locations. Dono and Hutch are in the building quietly listening.

"..So the only real way we can take out the power is to use their own droid tanks against them. I'm going to wait by the front entrance of the power station. Dono and Hutch, set up an ambush due south to the generator and get a tank to our position without delay. Stearns, go with Clay and recon the area about half a click southwest west of the main generator. If you see an AAT, take it and go to the power station. Your tank should come up the main route, to the left of Dono's tank. Steer clear of heavy formations while looking around. Bring up the rear on my signal or by nightfall."

Steela fields some simple questions from the rank and file.

"The rest of you do basic hit-and-run. Take down the multi-troop transports. Everyone in speeders no blasters- only throw droid poppers unless your vehicle is directly fired upon. Be ready for the power to go down. Ok let's go! For Onderon! To victory!"

_**The Sky Ramp on the Far Side of Iziz**_

The Sky Ramp is an institution among Iziz landmarks, having been around for millennia. It handles all offworld traffic for Iziz, and the newest Separatist cargo ship to land is no exception. The ship is very large, just big enough to hold all the Onderon treasures deemed fit to be sent to Serenno, Count Dooku's homeworld. The Count has no need for a single box of them, but he knows giving them to his allies will help sate their greed and improve their mood. Without General Grievous, the war would be a complete disaster. Shiny riches and rare artifacts help soothe the confederate aristocrats, especially the notoriously covetous Neimoidians.

The old pilot of the ship is long dead, made to walk the plank many systems ago. The new pilot is a warrior, who has little choice but to have a covered face. It is very unlikely the local droids know all of the fugitives to the CIS, but it's unwise to tempt fate. A B1 droid begins conversing with the pilot:

"His Highness King Sanjay Rash of Onderon thanks for you arriving early to take this delivery."

"Yes, the King is paying me well for this job. I do not have to leave till late."

"Your spot has to be vacated by the beginning of the following rotation. Um.. Do you have a Confederate ID for our records?"

*Shows a fake id, the only one that can be shown*

"Roger roger. Everything checks out. It appears that you are in top standing with Count Dooku. You are welcome to use the Sky Ramp anytime."

"Hmm, I should be in top standing with him. I've done alot of work for him in the past." If the pilot is going to have a look around Iziz, it would have to be quick. The pilot thought, "Whoever the ID says I am, that person must be someone so loyal to the CIS that Count Dooku's bona fides vouch for me wherever I go. Works for me." The pilot leaves the ship and walks down the ramp.

At the bottom of the ramp are two lines of some B1 droids facing each other. The cargo boxes are moving inbetween the droids up the ramp. The pilot sees something odd immediately: A tall man in a dark robe. There is something about him... the pilot keeps distance but follows and stays in visual range.

_**Outside the West Side Safehouse**_

"Let's move it. Keep up!"

"Alrighty then, Lux! I'm coming!"

Ahsoka and Lux settle into a brisk yet moderate walking pace to avoid attracting attention. They guessed Saw had likely snuck into the palace alone. He might even try to free King Dendup, but with heightened security, not even the brash Saw Gerrera would attempt that alone. It takes time to get from the far side of Iziz to the palace, so Lux and Ahsoka figure out where General Tandin would be, how to convince him to join us, and other important details. Eventually, the conversations turns a little.

"Onderon needs you, Ahsoka. We really need you way more than them. Skywalker may leave at any moment. Especially if Tandin stands behind Sanjay, our movement has to have some heavy lifting. I'm not asking you to fight the war_ for_ us but _with_ us, together."

"Yes, we are fighting together. Onderon needs you too, Lux. Steela can't win the people over on her own. I've already been closely involved, more so than the Council would like. Victory is the only option I'm willing to consider. I will _not _hang back if that means you die."

"So you do feel something for me?"

*shrug* "Lux, we are going to have to talk about this _later, much later_- preferably when this struggle is over. I'm a Jedi and I'm using my gift for the greater good of all. I'm not willing to give that up."

*silence*

" 'Soka, try to reach Saw on the comm, to at least find out if he's in the palace yet."

"Saw this is Ahsoka come in. Are you in the palace?"

"No. Where are you guys? Are you almost at the palace? I'm just hanging around outside."

"We're on our way. Just get in there already! Once Rash is poisoned, that will save us a great deal of work."

"Copy. Saw out."

"Any ideas on where General Tandin will be?"

Ahsoka smiles. "I have a feeling we'll run into him."

_**Outside the Palace**_

It is almost nightfall. Saw looks around carefully and sees no droids. He is not by any main entrance, but on the side where he is less visible. Saw shoots the grappling hook up to the top row of narrow windows on the left side. He breaks the narrow window and shoots the hapless B1 droid in the head. The room is a tight fit for most people, probably some kind of droid closet. Nothing of interest is in the room. Saw opens the door and looks both ways. Luckily there is nothing, but that could change. It's too easy to get flanked or boxed in. This is a stealth mission not some gun and run. Saw shuts the door and locks it. In order to get a better look, Saw grapples himself outside to the right while swinging wildly. Saw breaks this window and there are no droids inside. Finally, a break. He opens the door and sees a clear way to get across the hall. Saw is on the far right side, at least one level below the King's main throne room. Gerrera is right under the King's nose, again. Saw most always chooses the high-risk, high-reward option. The hook soars out and finds the wall. Saw zigzags by kicking against the right and left walls. The kitchen should be right in front.

_**The Kitchen**_

He jumps down and quickly opens the door and rushes in. Bad news is the room is not empty. The good news is there are nothing but cooking and servant droids inside, none of which can sound an alarm. Saw quickly locks the door behind him and a door in front on the right. It's not enough to keep people out for long but it will do. Taking the fight to the droids in the coolest way possible, the dashing warrior finally pulls out his vibrosword from its sheath. A small, tiny, annoying servant droid is impaled by the quality cotorsis mesh blade. The droid loses function and is stuck on the tip of the blade. Saw swings it around like an impromptu hammer. Several small droids feel the impact of broken droid against their metal. Saw hears an utterance from one of the cooking droids, astounded that they even communicate. He moves to get in front of the cooks, pulling out a blaster pistol to neutralize one. The uttering droid continues to function and has its appendages out in some kind of combat mode. The droid rushes forward and soon feels the sword thrown at it. The throw was executed with only one hand. Saw pulls the blade out and sheaths it. There are some pitchers of caf, right by fancy loaves of bread and bowls full of Onderon fruit. Saw is in awe of the delicious food around him. A large side of meat is roasting in the oven. Some kind of hor d'oeuvre is on a pan, possibly crabcakes. An oversized wok full of authentic Onderonian noodles has a fragrant aroma of spicy cooking making its way thru the room. Saw does the smart thing and turns off the stove.

"Haha I love this! Victory is mine."

A side door opens and an imposing figure walks in, taking a quick look around.

"What is the meaning of this?"

General Tandin steps forward and he is highly displeased.

Saw is nervous, not expecting this at all. He'd rather see King Rash walk in and throw a fit.

"No meaning. You win, General. I surrender." Saw disarms and removes the gear from his back.

Tandin looks at the peculiar young man, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. There are no organic cooks, even if the General wanted one. King Rash wouldn't allow it for security reasons.

"I want to know who you are young man, and what the force happened in here!"

"I'm Saw Gerrera. It's a long story but I destroyed all these droids here."

"But why? This isn't even the Royal Kitchen!? That is one level upstairs, close to the throne room. This is my de facto personal kitchen, though the men get food from here as well."

"Oops wrong kitchen." A door opens, a door to the left of the one that Saw opened. Two figures enter. They see the open door on the other side, where Tandin had entered.

"So you are one of the rebels and you want to lace the King's sustenance with poison?"

"Your insight serves you well, General. I didn't poison anything, I swear. I can prove it. Look thru my gear. Have me eat or drink anything in this room."

"General Tandin, please forgive the three of us. I'm Lux Bonteri and this is Ahsoka."

The togruta exclaims: "Join us, to free Onderon from a petty tyrant! You served under King Dendup, and you can again if you move against Sanjay Rash now!"

The general responds, "I.. I don't know what to say. Lux, I heard all about the tragedy concerning your mother. She loves Onderon. She really is one of us. The Separatists are a mixed bag, just like the Republic. Still, the old days of King Dendup are gone. I'm not one to live in the past. I serve the Crown. Oh, and I'm glad this rogue failed to _poison_ me!" The general glares at Saw.

"Yeah, he did go rogue with that one" Lux sighed.

"Bonteri!"

"I'm as sharp as a tack, I can assure you all. Lux, Jedi, follow me to my office to discuss terms. Bonteri, take a loaf of bread from the middle there. I'm a military man to the core, but I break bread whenever possible." The three walk away, leaving Saw.

"Hmph, pompous jackass. Why couldn't he just throw in with us from the beginning?" Saw quietly said to himself. Gerrera had one last trick up his sleeve.

_**Rex's Sniper Nest**_

Anakin had helped Captain Rex set up the sniper position in the ironic position above the Separatist puppet they were working to overthrow. The two diligently assembled everything, including the outside CIS-issue netting and special purple hologram Confederate insignias, designating the position as friendly. The rebels were fortunate to have a special long distance sniper rifle, seized from a CIS stockpile, deduced to be used by commando droids. The X-45 is state of the art in range and accuracy. Captain Rex was shot by one of these things once, and it's nice to return the favor. The recon of the whole city was tiresome, but at least the two are now able to focus on the power generator. Anakin enjoys being Rex's spotter, but the entire exercise requires much patience.

"Skywalker come in! Are you still in the nest? I'm in the palace, over."

"I am. What's going on down there?"

"Long story short I aborted the mission to poison King Rash. Lux and Ahsoka have made contact with General Tandin and are likely to gain his support, and with him the royal militia."

"So why tell me now? I have the feeling I'm needed for something."

"I managed to liberate some freshly made Onderonian spicy chow mein, full of wild meaty goodness. Do you want some?"

"We can use a meal other than rations up here. Come on up. Let me take care of the food." The Chosen One proves his mettle by telekineticly moving the enclosed tray to the hideout above.

_**South of the Power Generator**_

Dono holds position with her group. A small escort with a tank moves by. This is going to be too easy.

_**The King's Throne**_

A cranky King Rash is irritated to hear of attacks all over Iziz from his assistant. Both acolytes, tall and wearing dark robes, stand stiffly at attention.

On the throne, he responds: "Every incident is an embarrassment. The insurgents are not dead. We go to high alert, Kalani."

Fel, an acolyte, moves and speaks while bowed: "Milord, there is an unusual vergence in the Force. It is somewhere near this ancient palace temple of yours. There also seem to be weird tremors- the terrorists are in Iziz. Sire, let one of us leave so they can be slaughtered by *shwoom* lightsaber."

"Fel, your duty here is enough. I want proof, not leads! For now, nobody leaves. I have to be sure. Reinforce Iziz! Secure the palace!"


End file.
